A Call To Arms
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: After the final battle and Kagome being sent back to her time she finishes school to move to New York to start over fresh. She meets a great person and roommate Alice. Life was great till a new threat comes after Kagome and Alice is in the crossfire. They defend themselves witch alerts S.H.I.E.L.D. Now what? Be An Avenger and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Avengers! Cause if I did I would take Tony Stark and Loki as BOTH mine!

Work Text:

Kagome was just getting off the train when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said. "Hey what are you doing today?" asked a voice on the other end. Kagome smiled, it was her only friend there and roommate in the new city of New York. Yes she moved to America cause staying at the Shrine after all that happened was just to much. She left after she graduated from High School. "Hey you there?" That got her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking" she said and a giggle was heard. "So like I said what you doing?" Kagome sighed "I'm going to work" "Oh I was just wondering cause I was on break, that's all" she said laughing. "Ha ha, I'll see you later at home" "Kay bye" She hung up then and Kagome smiled going back into her thoughts as she went to work. Later that day as she was coming home she had this bad feeling something was going to change her peaceful world of five years in the next five minutes. Arriving a her stop a block from her place she was right.

Chaos was everywhere. People screaming and running. She could hear a fight going on so she went to it as it sounded like it was right where she lived. Looking up at her building she was just in shock. It was on fire sound apartments down, they were on the 10th floor so there place was fine. For now. A body went whizzing by her face and that got her out of her shock. Looking around from where it came from she looked on.

"Bout time you got here, I've been fighting these bastards for an hour now" Said Alice her roommate. She looked like she was in a fight to. Clothes ripped Dirt everywhere, and pissed off face. "What are they?" Kagome asked. "There demons" she said pausing. "They said they were here for Mikos" was all Alice said. Kagome paled. They were Youkai and they found where she was. This was her fault. She thought. With that in mind she started releasing her power. They were not getting her, she had a new life and that was how it was going to be.

For god only knows how long they both were fighting these demons off. Kagome was still shocked at how Alice was handling them. She knew her past was different but to take on Demons? But right now was not the time to be worrying about that. At one point they stopped only to be surrounded by people in black clothes holding up guns. They were told to come with them. Neither liked that very much. Alice especially cause she put a hole through front of one of the cars. Engine block and hood was toast.

They brought the two a secret place they could tell because they knocked them both out with tranquilizers. When they were awake they were taken to a room. Large with others in there and they were talking about something while they got word to see there new problems out.

"Fighting some creatures we had no knowledge of, they came quiet suddenly" said Fury pausing "Loki's not on the loss again, right" He asked. They shook their heads. "No he's still imprisoned" "Who are these people fighting? Some new guys?" asked Steve. They were all curious of this. "New yes; Guys no" was all Fury said when the doors opened.

"Ah yes this is from what we collected, two fighters though they won't tell us there names" said Fury annoyed. Some smiled at this and Tony smirked. "Why do we tell you anything when you haven't" said Alice with a glare. "She has a point" said Tony amused. "Sir please tell me you have not captured these ladies" Steve asked. "Were holding them till they tell us what we want to know" "Why?" asked Kagome finally speaking. "Cause those creatures came out of nowhere, yet you both defeated them by yourselves" said Fury. "Well information is a two way street" said Alice. "Aly" Kagome warned.

She knows how she can get sometimes. But Alice held up her hand to quiet Kagome. "Aly? is that your name" Fury asked when a alarm went off. Alice grabbed her phone tapping a few timesand then smirking. Looking up she said "That's why you took us" "What are you talking about?" asked Kagome confused. "These people, Shield is it?" she said and she saw Fury shocked and angry at the same time.

"There world defense" Alice said to Kagome in Japanese. Kagome's eyes got wide and looked at Fury. "Were looking at some of the Avengers" Alice continued in Japanese. Kagome was speechless. She heard of them. Both of there bodies seem to relax at that. Tony was laughing when she said there name. `Smart girl` he thought.

"We will only share this information with you, IF and only IF we can help" said Alice very serious. Fury's one eye was wide. "Help? Why?" he asked cause he knew they could, they already did. "Cause that's what we do" Kagome said. "You can consult with the Avengers" he decided.

"Did I say consult, no I said help! You want the info you do what we say, it will be easier" "You don't make demands to us Ms" Fury said annoyed more now. "Well I see it this way you let us help or you figure it out the hard way" she said pausing "And be on my bad side and you don't want that if you think the Hulk and Loki was bad news" Alice said getting angry. That remark made then shocked but more cautious now. The ball was in there court, what will the decide? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Decision

"If we **let** you help, you will give us the info we need with no trouble?" Fury asked.

They both nodded. He sighed, remembering they told him about her destroying the car in her anger. "You can help but _**IF**_ you turn on us, we will kill you" he told them.

Kagome nodded but Alice chuckled. "Good luck with that one"

"My dear if we want you dead, you would be" he said thinking she was being cocky.

She chuckled again." Like I said, good luck with that" she repeated.

That's when one other then Tony Stark spoke up "You have that problem too?" said Bruce.

They looked at him then her and they got it. A couple of "Oh's" were heard. With that Fury left getting a headache from at least one of the girls, the other was quiet.

"Welcome to the Avengers" said Tony smiling.

"Thank you, now where do we live?"

"Oh they will put you with us at Stark Tower" said Bruce.

"Ah, I figured" said Alice. "How do we get there?" asked Kagome curious.

"We'll give you a lift" said Steve smiling at her.

"Thank you" said Kagome.

"Then let's go" said Alice.

They got to Stark Tower and were shown their floor. Alice was pleased and Kagome it didn't matter much to her. They got to moving there things over. Alot a noise was heard throughout the building. They were curious as to what they were doing to make such noise.

"JARVIS what's going on?" Tony asked.

_"The two ladies are moving in, and one of them just knocked out a wall" _

Tony's head shot up at that. They all ran to there floor. Walking up on the floor they saw it was furnished already. Tony asked "Where are they Jarvis?"

_"Down the hall" _

_**"Intruder state your name" **_ said a female voice from nowhere.

"Tony Stark" he said confused then a beep was sounded.

_**"Access Granted"**_

A door popped open and they all walked into it to see a lab like workspace.

"What do you want?" said a voice.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Bruce.

"Oh my lab/workspace" was all she said not even looking up. "Kagome" Alice called out still not looking up. She got nothing. "Ah ISIS get Kagome here"

_**"Of course ma'am"**_ said that female voice again from nowhere.

They were shocked at that. "JARVIS?"

_"Yes Mr. Stark?"_

"How is there another A.I. in the building?"

_"I do not know, but she doesn't effect my functions" _

"How are you able to do all this in such a short time?" asked Tony stunned and curious.

"Oh yeah I forgot we didn't introduce ourselves, come" Alice said then looking up. She stopped what she was doing and walked out hoping they would follow.

"ISIS direct Kagome to the living room"

_**"Yes ma'am"**_

They all walked to the living room and by then Kagome showed up.

"JARVIS, is it?" she asked and Tony raised an eyebrow at that.

_"Yes madame?"_

"Could you please summon the other members here so we don't repeat ourselves"

_"Of course madame"_

Bruce was shocked and so was Tony but Tony was the one to say something about it.

"How did you do that? JARVIS is MY A.I.?"

Alice looked at Tony for a moment. "ISIS"

_**"Yes ma'am?"**_

"Do whatever Tony Stark tells you"

_**"Yes ma'am, what do you wish of me Mr. Stark?"**_

"Go ahead Tony, say something" Alice said smirking.

"Bring me a drink" he said cause this was weird.

_**"What kind?" **_

"I do believe he's a scotch drinker, but I could be wrong?" she said looking at him for confirmation.

He nodded "Yes scotch on the rocks" he said stunned nobody ever guessed what he drank before.

_**"Yes of course sir" **_

A hole out of the coffee table appeared a glass in front with the dark drink. Bruce and Tony looked shock as how a glass come from there.

_**"Your drink sir"**_

Tony grabbed the glass and took a sip. Yeah that felt better. He leaned back in the sofa to relax. That was very good scotch. He smiled, he could get use to this. It was quiet until they heard.

_**"Intruders"**_

"JARVIS is that them?"

_"Yes ma'am" _

"Let them in ISIS"

_**"Yes ma'am"**_

They came into the living room all shocked how this stuff was here.

"You called us?" said Natasha looking at Stark.

"No I did, I want my roommate and I to introduce ourselves" Alice said smiling.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked not sure about this.

"Fury captured her and her friend and now there with us" said Tony looking at her with a smile.

That's when Kagome came in the room. Seeing all these people and feeling tension in the room already.

"About time" said Alice not to happy.

"We'll I had to change" Kagome said back.

Alice just rolled her eyes at her playfully. Before anyone could say anything else they heard.

"I sense Holy Power" said a booming. Both girls face paled as Thor came to the front.

"Ah, that's where it's coming from" he said smiling at them.

"Okay, back to introductions" Alice paused "This is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm Alice aka Aly" she said.

"You don't have a last name?" asked Steve curious.

She shrugs. "No, I don't cause I don't know who my parents were" she said like it was nothing."Kagome your on" she said smugly.

"Just wait till your turn" Kagome said teasing. She took a deep breathe and said. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm from Japan, I am a Miko from The Higurashi Shrine." She paused. "Also the Shikon Miko of Legend"

"Wow" was Steve's reaction. Other were just in awe at what she said.

"That's a lot of titles" said Bruce amazed.

Alice smiled "Yes it is" she replied. Kagome stuck out her tongue and Alice grunted cause she knew that was Kagome's way of saying your turn. She sighed before starting.

"I'm Alice aka Aly, I don't really have those titles like Kagome does" she said pausing for dramatic effect. Kagome rolled her eyes at her. Playing down that she wasn't just as special as she was.

"All I have is a PHD in Medicine, Masters in Physics, engineering, and Science" was all she said. Those who knew what they were, were flat out shocked that someone so young knew these things. Of course Bruce and Tony were in on cloud nine another scientist to work with.

"I do not know of these titles you have, but you are a priestess" said Thor.

"That's Kagome, not me" Alice said correcting him.

"It's you both, the power pours off you both in waves" he said.

Both Kagome and Alice were speechless. That can't be true, it just can't. Alice clears her head and continues.

"Anyway, I also know somethings after my accident" she said getting it out the way.

"Accident?" asked Bruce curious.

"Yes I was in a horrible car accident some time back"

"You _**don't**_ look like you had a bad accident" said Clint finally speaking.

She shrugs "Of course not, I'm hiding myself behind a spell to _**not**_ shock people" she said like she was talking about the weather.

"Aly" Kagome said worried about where this was going.

"No I want to get this out of the way so they don't accuse me of keeping things" she said very serious. It happens.

"So that's how you were able to put **another **A.I. in my building" said Tony finally talking.

"Actually I just transported our whole apartment by spell and just intergrated the structure of the building to accommodate our place and expanded the floorplan to fit the floor provided for us" she said all that like she was it was a walk in the park for her.

"So you know magic then?" asked Thor and Steve at the same time.

"Yes and unfortunate side effect from my accident" she said.

"We'll the one that weren't with us before are Hawkeye/Clint Barton. Natasha Romanov, and Thor god of thunder of Asgard" said Tony sipping almost last of him drink.

"Why does that place sound so familiar?" Alice said thinking out loud.

"You heard of it?" asked Thor curious as to why.

"In my childhood I vaguely remember something called Asgard" she said not knowing why. She shook her head of the moment to continue saying. "Were apart of this group now"

"Now we have three archers on our team" Thor boasted joyishly.

"Archers? Those two?" said Clint in disbelief.

"Actually Thor, Kagome is the archer, I battle with my hands or a long handled hammer" Alice said.

"Your an Archer?" said Clint looking at Kagome.

"Yeah I am" she said shyly with a blush.

"You battle with a hammer?" asked Thor with a wide grin.

"Yes I do" she said before "ISIS can you bring me a bottle of scotch Tony is running low and I'm in need of a drink as well" she said walking over to where he was sitting and sat next to home with a sigh.

He smirked. " Enjoying my company already are we?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She0 laughed. "Why of course, but you only want me for my A.I." she said as they bottle appeared. Grabbing it and pouring his drink his eyes darkened. She put the bottle down and looked at the others.

"So any other questions?" She asked after she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"We'll how old are you both?" asked Clint.

Alice laughed. "Kagome you do that my throat is dry" she said smiling into her glass.

"Your so bad" said Kagome laughing. "I'm 22 but have 500 years of experience fighting" she said.

"500 yrs?!" shouted almost all of them shocked out there mind. How was that possible? She was so young looking.

"Yeah I traveled 500 yrs into the past in my youth" she said. Only four got it, but only two said something.

"Time Travel" said both Bruce and Tony at the same time. The scientist in them just overflowing with this information.

"Yeah, but Alice is 2,000 yrs old" They all looked at them both wide eyed. What?!


End file.
